The History of~World War 2 (Part 4: Evil VS. Evil)
As we left off from our last page (here) Japan wanted to pick a fight with the USA, this immediately and dramatically shifted popular opinion in America about the war. It went from thinking that the war is terrible (though it is) to getting revenge on Japan, and so the USA decided to go to war with their recruiting propaganda and War Bonds. However revenge against Japan would have to wait as President Roosevelt decided to go after Nazi Germany first. But, the USA wasn't the only faction embracing it's destiny to become a global superpower. It was the USSR as well. Before the USA entered the war, the USSR was already fighting the Nazis and were on the brink of total defeat. This wiki page will explore the 2 factions with 2 "evil" ideologies: communism and fascism, the battles as well as the USA's financial might eventually helping the Soviets. Evil VS. Evil: Round 1 If you remember in part 1, that the Nazis and the Soviets had a pact to not go to war with each other after both factions invaded and absorbed Poland. But as the Nazi Blitzkrieg had come to a grinding halt during the Battle of Britain, this forces Hitler to break this particular agreement, and in the summer of 1941, he initiates "Operation: Barbarossa" where the Nazis would invade the USSR itself. Operation Barbarossa This is where Germany along with Austria, Hungary, Romania and other European Nations loyal to the Nazis would assemble perhaps the largest army in the history of war, stretching around 18,000 Miles. For several months, the Nazis have pushed their way deep into the Motherland and surround Leningrad (modern day St. Petersberg). By the winter of 1941, the Nazis were within striking distance of Moscow. The Nazis did fight to try to invade the Soviet Capital, bu the Soviets were able to save their beloved city. However, the Nazis were not about to concede defeat just yet. Hitler than tried to set his sights on a town called Stalingrad (modern day Volgograd). Battle of Stalingrad If the Nazis take Stalingrad, this would put them in a dominant position to not only further weaken the Soviets, but to also lay out a path where the Nazis can also take the Caucasus and the USSR's huge supply of Oil. The Soviets make a move to defend the city at all costs. The objective is clear, defend Stalingrad or die trying. Both sides are unwilling to give in to each other. On August 23, 1942, the Luftwaffe bomb the city, and on September 13, the Nazis invade on the ground. The Soviets come in and try to defend their city. Fighting was *extremely* brutal in this battle as both the Nazis and the Soviets were fighting in almost every area of the city: the streets and even the same building. However, the Soviets had the advantage in this battle. Because they were fighting on their home turf and some know the town very well they often used the underground areas such as the sewers to better and safer navigate through the town, and to even launch surprise attacks on the Nazis. They would also send soldiers into battle unarmed (almost like pawns in Chess), they even recruited women and children in this battle (some of which became soldiers themselves). The Soviets would do anything, everything to achieve victory in this battle. In secret to the soldiers in Stalingrad, the Soviet high command would initiate Operation Uranus where the entire city was under siege and the Soviets would even more easily send in reinforcements and even cut off supplies to the Nazi troops. It wouldn't be long until the Russian Winter would settle in. This further strained the Nazis still fighting in the town as their weapons and equipment were inadequate for these harsh conditions. Their weapons seized, their tanks broke down, and their uniforms weren't good enough to stave off cold and snowy weather, and it would take long for their food supplies to run thin either. However, the Soviets were still able to supply the Nazis with enough food to get through the majority of the winter. But after almost 7 moths of brutal fighting, the Nazis finally surrendered to the Soviets. With this defeat, this also proves that the Nazis weren't the almighty, invincible super soldiers Hitler imagined. Nazi soldiers who were brought in as prisoners also marched through Moscow, showing to not just the Soviet people that the Nazis were also human, but to show the world that they can be defeated. Over 2 million soldiers died in this battle. However, this was just phase 1 of trying to turn the tide of the war. As the Nazis were eager to regain the strategic initiative on the Eastern Front. Hitler sets his eyes on yet another Soviet town known as Kursk. Evil VS. Evil: Round 2 To help the Soviets on the Eastern Front, President Roosevelt decides to send supplies to the Soviets in a program called Lend-Lease. The USA has been sending Lend-Lease supplies to it's allies even before the USA went to war. But to ensure that the Soviets remain in the war, the nation sends it's supplies to them. They had to construct their own docks, wharfs and jetties to make sure the supplies make it to the Soviet Red Army. The Americans send over weapons, food, clothes and even a telecommunication system. The most significant Lend-Lease supply for the Soviets is the ''Studebaker US6 '' truck which can really help keep the Red Army in pace of the Nazis. Not only can this truck send in Soldiers and Supplies very quickly. But it can also be used as a weapon as many Soviets outfit the trucks with a lot of their heavy artillery pieces, giving them an advantage on the battlefield which not only can they deliver artillery more quickly, but also use the truck itself as if it's a tank. Battle of Kursk In the summer of 1943, the Nazis and soviets clashed once again on the Russian plain just outside Kursk. For both sides, the stakes are extremely huge. The Nazis are eager to regain their momentum on the Eastern, as the Soviets are eager to maintain their own momentum. Soldiers fought with great ferocity in close quarters, and several thousand tanks on both sides also fought to the most brutal degree. The Nazis were once on the offensive and hopes to crush the Soviets. But as they try to flank the Soviets and cutting into their rear, the Soviets found out where they were coming and stopped them. After over a month of fighting, the Nazis lose once again. With this defeat, Nazi Germany was weakened as their seemingly invincible tank division now a fraction of a size as is the army. The time to maintain the initiative was seized as the Soviets will now try to take the fight back to Germany. Also with a Soviet victory at Kursk, the tide of the war is now beginning to turn and in favor of the allies. Though at first, it was difficult for Stalin to get the Allies to open up another front of Europe. That is what the next part of this 7-part series will cover, how the tide of the war turns in favor of the Allies. How the Americans fight against the Nazis as well as getting that much needed revenge on Japan. Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.